


Of Hummingbirds and Rose Leaves

by Manuka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anilingus, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass eating, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuka/pseuds/Manuka
Summary: Inquisitor Aodren Lavellan wants his beloved Commander to relax after a tiring week
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Of Hummingbirds and Rose Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags are not explicit enough: Cullen gets his ass eaten by the Inquisitor; if it's not to your liking, feel free to have a look at my other fanfics :)  
> Also, please be nice, it's been years since I wrote any smut and it's the first time in English...

"Do you really need to go so far?" Cullen moaned, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Aodren had the nerve to chuckle.

"Well, you agreed to this."

"I agreed to a massage, not to be kneaded like some uncooperative bread dough."

As he was laying onto his stomach, Cullen couldn't really see his lover; but he knew him well enough to figure he was rolling his eyes, maybe even pouting.

"Vhenan, your back is harder than stones. I don't even know how you can still wear your armour with muscles tight like these," Aodren sighed, going back to stroke the man’s bare shoulders.

Cullen didn't answer, closing his eyes once more as his lover's fingers tried to soothe his tense neck. Truth be told, Aodren's massage was not bad, but he doubted the Dalish's ministration would win against years of stiffen muscles. But it was still a nice thought, and despite the knots tensing his shoulders, he appreciated the feelings of long fingers running on his skin. The oil Aodren was using had a very nice scent, delicate and discreet; and, well, he certainly wouldn’t complain that the elf had decided to sit on his bottom “ _for better access_ ”.

After a long and tiring week, being taken care of was very nice. First a warm bath, now a massage… He was lucky Aodren hadn’t been away for a few days and was more than willing to pamper him.

He heard the elf huff as he shifted slightly, the movement sending a tingling along his spine.

“Well, obviously I’m better at cooking than at massage.”

Cullen laughed, standing onto his elbows to turn his head and have a glimpse of his lover.

“That’s saying something,” he grinned.

“Oh shush! I’m not that bad,” the Dalish protested, slightly slapping his arm.

“Love, you use lightning to hunt.”

“At least meat is already half cooked, I’m saving everybody’s time.”

Cullen shook his head in disbelief, a smile stretching his lips.

“You really want to have the last word, huh? You’re impossible. Come here.”

Aodren smirked and leaned forward, kissing him gently at first, then a bit more enthusiastically. Cullen answered eagerly; damn that foolish elf, he was stealing his heart a bit more with each passing day.

“I may be bad at cooking and at massage,” Aodren whispered when they pulled apart to catch their breath, his breathing hot against his mouth. “But I may have an idea to help you relax.”

The low rumble of his voice made Cullen shiver. Oh, Aodren absolutely knew what he was doing.

“I’m listening,” he replied, his tone already hoarse. Maker, it had been a while since they truly had any time for themselves.

Aodren gave him a smile and slowly pecked his lips.

“Do you remember the book I told you about?” he answered quietly, his pupils slightly dilated.

Cullen frowned; he had no memory of a book that could… Oh. Oh, _Maker_.

Apparently, his reaction was enough of an answer, because the Dalish chuckled, resting his chin on top of his shoulder.

“How did you get such a book, by the way?” Cullen asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Oh, Dorian and I are very resourceful. I just make sure that Mother Giselle doesn’t come across it.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“She doesn’t need to know I wish to eat you, does she?” Aodren purred.

Cullen felt his mouth go dry, a rush of heat settling both on his cheeks and in his groin. He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, especially since they had already been intimate before, but he always felt a bit clumsy and awkward, while his lover was far more opened about such matters –no pun intended. He felt more at ease than before, sure, but such bluntness was still taking him by surprise.

Aodren’s expression turned more serious, his brows slightly furrowed in concern.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know. We can think of something else.”

“No!” Cullen denied quickly. “No, it’s not… I think I would like that,” he admitted, his face burning.

His lover gave him a soft glance, gently rubbing his nose against his. Cullen closed his eyes, his heart beating fast with excitement. They hadn’t spoken about it since that day, but he had thought about it. A lot. The idea of exposing himself in such a way was absolutely indecent, but also terribly appealing.

“I trust you,” he concluded quietly.

Aodren kissed him deeply, then gently stroke his cheek.

“Okay, then.”

He sat up, slowly pushing Cullen’s shoulders down until he was laying on the mattress again. Cullen bit his lips, slightly nervous despite his willingness to try something new, but the caress of the elf’s fingers running on his body was soothing his nerves. The movements were slower and far more sensual than during the massage, brushing his skin and making him shiver. He could feel the nails drawings patterns on his back, soon followed by a soft mouth pressing between his shoulder blades. He exhaled slowly, breathing in rhythm with the light kisses Aodren was leaving. Then, he felt the scratch of teeth in his neck, pulling a moan out of him. He hid his face in the pillow, making his lover chuckle.

“My sweet Commander…,” Aodren whispered in his ear. “I intend to make you _scream_.”

Cullen knew he had a pretty good stamina when he had to train or fight, but he doubted he would resist long if the elf kept talking to him like this –and he knew Aodren was perfectly aware of his reactions when he was using such a tone with him.

The Dalish’s teeth sank into the soft skin of his neck once more, followed by the wet lick of a tongue to soothe the bite. Cullen inhaled sharply, shivers running along his spine; it was exhilarating to be marked like this, to be claimed. Aodren’s hands were patting his flanks gently as if he was calming a young foal ready to run, licking and kissing his skin more at the same time. It was overwhelming to feel his lover so close, their skins touching, his breath on him, and to be at his disposal.

He felt Aodren move slightly, getting more comfortable to lower his kisses down to the bottom of his back, the tip of his fingers now running gently on his hips. 

“You should get on your knees,” the elf eventually said, and Maker, feeling the breathing so close to his ass was driving him crazy with anticipation.

Cullen obeyed, putting his weight onto his forearms and lifting his lower back, Aodren guiding his legs so that he could settle between them and slowly spread his cheeks apart. The Dalish’s hot breath was giving him chills, his nose brushing against his skin in the best of ways.

Cullen’s own breath was short now and he felt a knot tighten his stomach, his heart beating so loud and so fast he-

“Oh, _sweet Maker_ …” he exhaled loudly when he felt Aodren’s lips kissing his entrance.

That was absolutely nothing like what he could have imagined. Shivering, he closed his eyes, breathing heavily; having his lover’s mouth on such an intimate part of himself was overwhelming, and another moan escaped him when he felt the other’s tongue fondling it slowly. The wet muscle was licking him, tasting him, the slow movements sending sparkles along all his nerves. He could feel his manhood stiffen with every lap on his ass, and he didn’t realise at first he was pushing back against Aodren’s tongue.

“Please…!” he begged, even if he couldn’t put a name on what he was pleading for.

The Dalish be damned, he choked when his tongue entered him. Cullen vaguely felt Aodren’s hands grasp his hips more firmly to keep him still, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation of being opened. His arms were shaking hard, and he had the feeling he was definitely losing control of his reactions. Maybe he would feel ashamed later for the indecency of his own moans, but he couldn’t even breathe normally anymore. His lover was working him up, slowly pushing forward, retreating, licking, breathing –it was intensely good.

“ _Aodren_ …,” he breathed out, his voice high and erratic.

As if hearing his name was all he needed, Aodren buried his face between his cheeks, his tongue deep in his ass. Cullen cried out, unable to quiet himself. Andraste preserved him, it was incredible.

He accompanied the movements of the tongue inside him, rolling his hips backwards, finding his own rhythm –and as he was just starting to figure it out, he felt one of Aodren’s hand loosen its grip from his hip to gently grab his manhood.

“Fuck!” he gasped, inhaling sharply.

He tried to concentrate his attention on Aodren’s tongue –so wet, so soft, supple and slow and then stiff and swift- but his fingers stroking him in the same time was turning him into a shaking mess. Oh, what would people thought if they knew the Commander of the Inquisition had his brain fucked out but the Inquisitor’s mouth, exposed and used as his lover desired?

His whole body was tense and hot, the muscles of his stomach twitching more and more as pleasure was building quickly, setting his groin on fire. He could feel the elf’s fingers slide more easily on his shaft as precum was leaking from his arousal. He wouldn’t last very long now.

“Aodren…,” he tried to warn, his voice rasp and his throat tight.

Suddenly, something soft like silk fell on his skin, and the new feeling combined with Aodren’s tongue and fingers was too much. He came with a loud moan, trembling, his mind going blank for a few seconds. Spent, he let himself roll on the bed, his breath heavy and erratic. He vaguely felt the elf move and soft hands stroke his sides; then the mattress shook slightly as his lover got up and there was some muffled noise nearby, but he couldn’t focus enough to guess what he was doing.

The nice sensation of a wet towel on his burning skin was a blessing, and he let out an approving hum, eyes still closed in bliss. Aodren chuckled quietly and kissed his jaw softly.

“I assume it was enjoyable?” he teased in a soft voice.

Cullen half-opened his eyes to watch him; his hair had fallen from the loose bun he was wearing earlier, running on his bare shoulders as he was cleaning him, and his lips were slightly swollen and coloured. The sight made his heart skip a beat, but he managed to answer him with a nod. Aodren smiled, leaning in to give him a proper kiss.

“Perfect. I hope you’re relaxed, now.”

“I don’t think I can move,” Cullen admitted.

“Well, I hope so!”

“What about you?” he asked, already falling asleep.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out to repay me later,” Aodren laughed fondly –but if he said anything else, he didn’t hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick explanation about the title: in French, other terms for rimjob are "hummingbird" (because of its tongue) or "rose leaf" (a poetic way to describe the anal region) :)


End file.
